Kingdom Hearts: Kingdoms Darkness
by Bloodfiend
Summary: The three will be reunited five years since the ending of the game. There must be a third keyblad wielder and Sora must choose. Who will contain the heart pure enough to do this.
1. KAIRI

KAIRI  
  
The beech. It's silence and its comfort surrounded her. This was the only place she felt comfortable since that day. For you see, this was where they were all last together. This is where their hands touched when the door was sealed. This is where she had come to everyday since that day for the last five years of her life. This is where she would continue to come until he fulfilled his promise. His promise to come back to her.  
  
She lay just out of the waters reach, letting the steams of morning sunlight wash over her body, warming her, warming the world for the coming day. This was all she had of him now. The beech, and her memories. There was nothing else.  
  
"Kairi," she heard someone calling for her. It was time to go. She stood slowly, brushing the sand of her clothes and out of her long, dark hair that reached down to her waist. A tear glistened in one of her deep, green eyes.  
  
"Where are you Sora?"  
  
Then she turned her back to the sun and beech and began to walk away. 


	2. RIKU

RIKU  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"He's looking for you."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"The Keyblade Master?"  
  
"Sora? He's looking for me?"  
  
'Yes."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I... I don't know,"  
  
Riku opened his eyes to be met with the sight of bricks. His back hurt from the cold cement of the alley where he had spent the night. The sun was high now but its warmth did nothing to the cold metal and cement of this foreign city. Some footsteps come from behind.  
  
"Sora?" he cried as he turned.  
  
"No," said a voice with a soft chuckle. "Not Sora." 


	3. SORA

SORA  
  
"So they're free again?"  
  
Sora put down the note from the King and picked up what was left for him. To be sure, he read it one more time.  
  
Dear Sora,  
  
The darkness is growing once again and the Heartless are free once more. I don't know how or why but it has happened. You may have been lonely since Donald and Goofy left but don't worry about finding them, I'll do it. You must do something for me though. As you know both of us have the power to wield the Keyblades. The true Keyblades. Well, there is a third Keyblade. And a third true wielder. Don't let yourself be fooled by those who wish to control its power, Sora, because it is up to you to find the third chosen by the Keyblades. For this I will give you my Keyblade. The two will help to find the third. They will also help you travel where you need to be. Put them together and let your heart guide you. I trust in you Sora. Find the third and bring the Keyblade back to me. We'll find each other. Follow you heart and believe in the Keyblade. Good luck, Sora.  
  
Mickey  
  
Sora looked at the King's Keyblade, then at his own, Kairi's lucky charm hanging from the chain, his only link to her. He closed his eyes to the dark world surrounding him.  
  
"I must do this. When it is done I can see her again."  
  
He lifted the Keyblades, his own in his right hand and the King's in his left, into the air. Bringing both arm forward he slammed the Keyblades together. A right light erupted from the collision point and then he was gone, the world he left still one of darkness, quiet and undisturbed. 


	4. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Why? Why was I chosen?"  
  
" I don't know?" replied Sora. "Maybe for the same reason that I was chosen?"  
  
"And what reason is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Sora said with a frown. His face then grew a little smile. "If you like we can find out together?"  
  
******************  
  
Kingdom Hearts. The Hearts of the Kingdom. Separate. Once they were disappearing and the border not so tangible but the heart of a boy managed to overcome the darkness. He sealed the door to keep in the darkness. But now he will open the door to light.  
  
There is something you don't know though. He isn't the only one. From different worlds come different lights and different darkness's. There are three Keyblades now. One of a King. One of the boy. And now the third. These three must fight the darkness. They are the chosen. It is up to them to stop the Heartless and heal the fractured hearts of kingdoms. It is up to them because the Heartless have great fear of the Keyblades and because even if a heart seems weak it can be more powerful than even the mightiest sword. 


	5. Mirrored Isle

Note: If this fic seems too short so far I must apologise. I have a habit of writing short but for once the beginning was meant to be this way. The chapters will be longer I promise.  
  
MIRRORED ISLE  
  
The sand beneath his feet was cool and comforting and the water was heaven on his sore feet. Not in five years had he felt so happy. Sora was home at last.  
  
Slowly, he put his shoes back onto his feet and lay down on the sand. He let it burry into is hair and cling to his skin. On his journeys he had begun to hate sand, but this was his sand, form his island. Right now there couldn't be anything more comfortable. Except.  
  
"Kairi," he sat up so fast that it hurt his back. It was dark now though. "I'll surprise her in the morning," he told himself. Right now he was just so tired he had to sleep. And he did with a Keyblade on either side. A deep sleep of one who has finally returned home.  
  
****************************  
  
"Wake up Sora, you lazy bum."  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
Sora's eyes shot open at her voice. Nothing.  
  
"Kairi! I wasn't resting. I was falling and there was this monster and."  
  
"He he he. Come on Sora, we have to get everything we need," she chuckled.  
  
"Yeah Sora. The sooner we get the stuff the sooner we can see other worlds."  
  
Kairi ran to step in front of them both.  
  
"Ready?" she cried as she raised a hand. She dropped it screaming, "Go!"  
  
Sora jumped to his feet grabbing both Keyblades, just managing to get out of their way as Riku and himself raced each other with Kairi trailing behind just as they had before the heartless came those five years ago. What was happening? Why couldn't they see him? Why did they look exactly the same as if they hadn't aged since that day? Why was he there?  
  
With his head spinning Sora walked to the fresh pool to get a drink. As he bent over the side he saw his own reflection. He was nineteen now and after seeing his fourteen-year-old self he didn't recognises himself. He still thought of himself as the same as he did when he left that day. But he wasn't. He was a man now and he looked it. His face longer, thinner, and his hair was so long that it flowed halfway down his back. He shrugged of the long grey cloak he was wearing and took out a knife from its pocket. Grabbing fistfuls of his brown, messy hair in his hand he took the knife and began to hack them off. He watched as the discarded hair floated down before his eyes to the sandy floor. Soon his hair was shorter and just as messy as it had been when he was last on the island. He felt a little better. Like he had just regained a part of his child hood. He was still older, but at least he looked a bit like the old Sora he was used to.  
  
A thought occurred to him and he turned his head to the entrance of his secret place. Standing up, he pulled the cloak back on picked up the Keyblades, which hid themselves out of sight. He walked over and stepped into the tunnel.  
  
It was dark at first and his eyes took a moment to adjust to this from the morning sun. The cave was smaller than he remembered it but otherwise it was exactly the same. Right down to the pictures of himself and Kairi that they had drew of each other. And the door. He walked right up to it. Then he reached for it with his hand.  
  
"That's not the way out, you know?"  
  
Sora turned and standing behind. Sora, Riku and Kairi stood behind him.  
  
"What? You can see me now?' he exclaimed.  
  
"That's not the way out," Riku repeated.  
  
"Doors usually lead further into dreams, you know?" added Kairi.  
  
"Is this a dream?" asked the older Sora.  
  
"Kinda," said his younger self. "I suppose it's more like a memory than anything else."  
  
"A memory?"  
  
"Yes," said Riku. "Almost."  
  
"But you can try the door if you like?" suggested Kairi.  
  
"Do you want to?" said his younger self.  
  
Older Sora turned to look at the door when he turned back he was all alone. There was no sign of them coming or going. So, he turned back towards the door.  
  
He walked towards it and once again reached for it. There were no interruptions this time. It was solid, but with a small push it swung open. There was darkness that he could not see beyond but nonetheless he stepped into it.  
  
He emerged as if he had just step out of the very door that he had entered. The small cave was exactly the same but now he was facing the opposite way. He turned back to the door but it slammed shut in his face. He pushed it but it didn't budge. Seeing nothing else he could do, he left.  
  
Outside it was night once again. Sora felt aghast because it had just been morning when he stepped into the cave. How much time had past? He was sure it was no more than ten minutes.  
  
"Sora. No Sora!" shouts came to his left.  
  
In an instant he was running towards the beachside shack. He jumped swiftly onto its roof and ran to the bridge that led across to the small island to which it was connected. What he saw there made him stop short.  
  
"Take my hand, Riku," the younger Sora had his hand stretched out while he was standing in a circle of growing darkness while Riku was struggling to grab a hold of him. Older Sora saw hundreds of heartless everywhere on the beech.  
  
"SORA!" Riku cried as a circle formed around him. It darkness began to pull both of them toward the ground, into he very earth itself.  
  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness, Riku."  
  
"SORA!"  
  
And then they were both gone.  
  
Then, in a flash of light Riku reappeared holding the Keyblade. The heartless rushed to him and he fought them off.  
  
"Kairi," called out and them he dodged past them as he ran to the secret place. When he had disappeared from sight the heartless stood still. So did Sora. He was so confused he didn't know what to do. Then, the heartless turned their eyes toward him.  
  
They began to circle him. Hold out both hands he gave a yell. The two Keyblades appeared. His in the right and King Mickey's in the left. The heartless began to back away from him but then they stopped. Each one of them began to shudder violently until they all fell to the ground clutching their heads just below their antennas. Sora watched in shock as their short, stocky bodies began to grow longer. Their limbs grew more defined and their chests more deep and solid until they were all back on their feet, standing tall with their arms slung back. Every one of them was emanating power.  
  
One of them jumped at him and he knocked it back with his right Keyblade. It quickly got back up, apparently unharmed. The other's turned their antennas to it and then back to Sora. All at once they jumped. He tired to dodge but the force of being hit knocked him onto his back and several feet away. He inclined his head just to see a one was flying through the air and was about to land directly on top of him. With all the force he had he brought both his arms forward and caught the Heartless between both of the Keyblades. It disappeared in a splatter of darkness allowing his Keyblades to make contact. The moment they touched a blinding white light appeared and everything began to fade away. Sora felt the ground disappear and then he was falling. Everything went white and the he was unconscious. 


End file.
